Welcome to Sporks
by PapersOverrun
Summary: And to think, Ella Lark thought Sporks would be boring.


With chagrin, I stared at the handsome boy in front of me. No, he was more than a boy; he was a man! Those ocher eyes seemed to pierce my very being as I stared. My heart began beating out of control, only to shoot around my ribcage. The world was spinning all around me as it thundered. No storm could compare to the electricity that shot through my body.

Suddenly, the trip to Sporks seemed worth it.

I certainly would have a lot to not say to Charles, my boring police officer of a father. He never did anything but try to talk to me! Honestly, then he was rude enough to buy me a Porsche. That man was horrendous.

Still, I missed my irresponsible mother, Britney Spears. She never did a thing for me and was with her newest 'husband', yet I was the responsible one. With chagrin, I was always the one who had to sacrifice for her!

Suddenly, in horror, I was jolted back to reality. A gasp almost came out of my lips, but I held it back. My pale shot up to mouth as my heart sped like a race car. It seemed to land in my ear, cheering and doing the victory lap, but I had more pressing matters to notice.

The only seat was near the gorgeous, seraphic marble form of the bronze haired man in front of me. Oh, how I longed to simply have him smile a dazzling, hypnotic smile at me!

He was so insanely pale, pale enough to even make me look tan! I never thought I could be accepted here, being a non cliché Arizona girl. Yet, my dear, angelic love had given me hope. I sat down, my life flashing before my very eyes.

He loomed in front of me, seraphic and granite like, an amazing statue.

As I sat, he covered his gorgeous nose with a strong, perfect hand. Frowning, I was crushed. Instantly, I wanted to die. What had I done wrong to anger my true love? How could I make him pleased once more? A chagrined look spread across my face.

"I'm dangerous." The topaz eye colored god of a man said suddenly. I had a double take, turning to stare into his butterscotch eye. "You'd stay away from me if you were smart."

"Oh." I whispered. "But I'm not smart, my dear love."

I gasped; how forward I was being!

"It is no matter, for I am chivalrous! Shall I talk to you in the wood after school?" he said. The bell rang instantly before I could answer the angelic man. I simply nodded, only to have that irritating Mikey boy hurry up to me.

"So, how about I help you find the lunchroom? The school is pretty big…" he said, giving me a smile. I brushed him off. I didn't need such a freak. He was so annoying; I wanted to scream a chagrined scream. Yet, I held it all together. I am so martyred.

The school day went by quickly. I only blew up four classes, broke one leg, cut myself ten times, and, thankfully, lived.

As I smiled, I looked down to the ground. In horror, I realized that my shoelace was untied! I fell to the ground in agony. This was too much for me to bear! I felt as though my skin was slowly being peeled off, without mercy.

I didn't know I was in the vicinity of the gorgeously jade forest, nor did I see his marble, Adonis like figure looming over me. My tears blurred until I truly believed I was dead.

"Oh, Ella!" he whispered in his deep, perfect voice. "I shall save you!" And he chivalrously tied my shoelace. I knew that it was true love from that point on.

"Oh, my love!" I said, my affection and chagrin at my weakness mixed in one loving voice. "You are my savior!"

Suddenly, I stopped.

He was too….inhuman. How could he notice such things about me? How did my ideally handsome love know when to save me from the brink of death?

"I know what you are." I said quickly. He stopped, yellow eyes cold and bronze hair messy and gorgeously placed upon his amazingly shaped cranium.

"Say it." He whispered urgently. "Say it out loud."

"Creeper." I answered, only to have him stare at me in a seraphic expression of shock. With chagrin, I stopped dead. He sprang upon me, suddenly catching the sunlight. Rainbows covered his body, gleaming and colorful.

"I am not worthy!" I cried, blacking out. I felt my life force being drained as my life flashed once more before my eyes.

As my spirit few above, I stared at his Adonis- like face. An angelic grin had given way on his granite face.

His gorgeous, vermillion stained lips gave way to a grin as he spoke.

"Tastes like chicken!"


End file.
